halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Wars/Archive 3
Halo Wars updating Are we going to add things from Halo Wars like health and damage into the existing articles or make new ones? For example, add the damage a Spartan does with a Spartan Laser shot to the Spartans Laser's page, Spartan II's page or a whole new page? FishType1 19:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Spartans Who are these Spartans? Do you think they'll ever reveal to us, throughout the course of the story, who they are (i.e. Name and Number)? Also, do you think they'll show us their faces? Their helmets, contrary to populat belief, are not stuck on. H1's ending shows John taking off his helmet, H2's start and H3's ad both show John putting on his helmet. Also, in the books, the Spartan have been shown their faces before. Normally only in the presense of other Spartans or trusted accosiates, like Halsey, but still... Flood enemies How big of a threat do you think the flood will be to your infintry,A small one or a huge ginormas one that will piss you off?Sith Venator 21:37, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Are the flood going to be able to infect Spartans? The flood is a menace in the halo games but they are going to be more of a menace in Halo wars. They will just infect troops turn them against you. Will flood use weapons? Will they be able to me lee everything? :Don't create whole new categories for a comment that already fits into a present category. Furthermore, discussions based off of relevant or irrelevant news to add to an article. This isn't a forum where you can spew ideas around about how the game will play. Do that at Bungie.net or Ensemblestudios.com Colonel Calamity 18:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Interesting New Article Hey guys I just stumbled across this today. I think it has a lot of fun new information. I haven't really worked on this page but someone who has here is the link http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3172311 to a 1up.com exclusive about Halo Wars. Colonel Calamity 00:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC)Colonel Calamity glassing lol! glassing reminds me of the particle up link canon in command and conquer generals zero hour. And the flood is going to be a menace. :Well ya the Flood are going to be a menace, they always are, & Glassing is going to be fun! (not meant to be offensive) -- Exclusive? It says this is a 360 exclusive, unlike the rest of the series. What other platform was Halo 3 on? Wasn't that a 360 exclusive? 03:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Are you kidding me!?! You are editing a Halo-based wiki and you don't know what consoles it has been released for? All Halo games are owned by Microsoft. Thus all numbered Halos have been released on the Xbox. Halo:CE and Halo 2 were also released for the Windows platform. Halo:CE was also released for Mac OS back in the day when Halo was originally designed for the Mac (prior to its rights being bought out by Microsoft). Halo Wars will follow a similar pattern. Right now Microsoft is sticking to their guns and saying Halo Wars will only be released on the 360. With Ensemble being closed soon I doubt we'll see a PC port within the next two years. Heck it took Halo 2, two years to be ported to the PC. Colonel Calamity 00:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC)Colonel Calamity Halo 3 still hasn't been ported as it would run on virtually no computers. And that was a 360 exclusive that didn't get ported, so Halo Wars might not either. FishType1 19:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Somebody is inserting their own opinion into the article "Spartans do not have shields, as they are outfitted with the MJOLNIR Mk. IV, meaning they should not be capable of supporting AIs, a fact which has apparently been overlooked." Whoever wrote this obviously didn't read the books. Cortana and/other smart AI's are capable of putting themselves into most electronic devices. In "The Fall of Reach," I think, or the book where Master Chief is tested by the Admiral in a field test, he doesn't have the Mark V yet but Cortana is still downloaded into his suit and giving him instructions. Colonel Calamity 18:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the armour he wore during the field test is the MJOLNIR Mk. V. It is the first MJOLNIR armour to sport such feature (Shield System). In addition, the suit was able to support AI. I think you misread... but it is true, there shouldn't be any personal opinion in the article.-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) New Covenant Unit?? I was watching the new video of Halo Wars today on xbox.com/halo, when I noticed a huge covenant unit that looks a lot like a Scarab, but it isn't. Quickly pause at 2:03. It looks a lot like a Scarab. Maybe it is a building of some sort...? There is a link for it on the Halo Wars website. I would also like to add that for those who haven't watched this video it gives some great in-game footage of Spartans, as well as the multiplayer map supposed to be modeled after Blood Gulch. You can really see the resemblences. Response: You fool! It's a Scarab under construction! And you know this, how? Its obviously not a new unit, like I suggested. Rock Band 2 References? I just noticed that two achivements in this game are both references to songs that are in Rock Band 2. He's got the Jack is a reference to the AC/DC song "The Jack" that is in the AC/DC LIVE Rock Band Track Pack. Ramblin' Man is a song by the All-man Brother's band. Does anyone think that they are a fans of just the bands or Rock Band 2 in general? -User: Joem25 Not everything is a refrence, it is most likley not. game manual I found the manual for the game on the official Halo Wars website heres a link http://www.xbox.com/NR/rdonlyres/31804095-7B32-4CE2-A17E-3CB54A3692EF/0/HaloWars_MNL_EN.PDF it holds a lot of new info about the specifics of the game including all the leaders abilities and plenty of other great info. I would add all the info myself but I have never really edited a page and would not know what im doing. Forerunner Structures and other stuff from the Demo Screen. I found a bunch of intel on the buildings from in the game (It took me a long time to get it all). --Darktrooper117 21:04, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Put the gathered information/intel here and we'll see if it is relevant...-5ub7ank(7alk) 21:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I put it in the Forerunner section. --Darktrooper117 04:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Where exactly did you find this? SQ G T3rr0R 09:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :The Text Crawl at the bottom of the Demo Screen. Like I said, it took a while. --Darktrooper117 00:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and another thing that I thought was interesting: it mentioned that you will be able to claim off-base locations for building structures, specifically building Base Turrets in remote areas to act as sentries, as well as minibase sites where you can build individual barracks or supply pads.--Darktrooper117 04:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) (Possible image of minibase design) Skulls Halo Wars has skulls, as confirmed here. Shouldn't we create an article about them? - [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 20:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Mythic? Does anyone know how getting the map pack work? I mean, you have a disc, but does it download to your system to be accessible to Halo 3, or is it a free copy only to the disc, & you have to download it anyway? Deimel Longshot 19:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC)Deimel LongshotDeimel Longshot 19:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC)